Thorn's story
by thorn13
Summary: ok if ur tired of percabeth even though they r cute together plz read, this has new ppl and new twists like the hottest twins the gods ever made that includes aphrodite if u wanna know more bout thorn and zane check this out plz read and REVIEW
1. three friends one big problem

A/n: Thorn is a half-blood who is traveling to camp half blood with her two best friends Alice and Twinkle

A/n: Thorn is a half-blood who is traveling to camp half blood with her two best friends Alice and Twinkle. This story is based on the series Percy Jackson and the Olympians by Rick Riordan, this story is in Thorns point of view p.s. I know my name on here is thorn but my character thorn is based on me and I got that nick name from my friend bleedingrose777

**Chapter one: Three friends one big problem.**

My name is Thorn. My friends Alice, Twinkle, and I are camping in the country side of New Hampshire. "Twinkle slow down." I called. "chill out Thorn I just want to get a better look." She yelled back to me. She was running ahead of Alice and I so that she could get a good look at the beautiful white owl perched in an olive tree. Suddenly she fell. Alice and I ran to see what happened, I was about to ask when Twinkle started to turn white with horror. She started to scream and point behind me. Alice turned to look at what ever she was pointing at and then shrieked "Thorn look!" I turned around to see I was standing in the center of a graveyard sprawled with the bones of innocent satyrs. Twinkle started freaking out and saying it is her fault because she ignored Athena's warning. The owl that had been in the tree had been sent by Athena to warn her of the deadly road ahead. You see we are demi gods, half-bloods if you will. Well all except for Zane and I but we will get to him later. He is considered a minor god and I am considered a minor goddess because our mother is the titan Calypso and our father is the god Apollo. Twinkle is a daughter of Athena. And Alice a daughter of Zeus. We don't really know a lot about monsters but we do know that between Alice and I we attracted plenty enough for ten regular half-bloods like Twinkle. Our camp councilors Chiron and Dionysus say that the more important your parents the more monsters you attract and by the looks of where I'm standing we just found our way to a Cyclops.


	2. a cyclops this way comes

Ch Ch.2 a Cyclops this way comes

"What are we supposed to do now?" Alice asked bordly. "I think we should pray" Twinkle sobbed as she fell on her knees muttering prayers to Athena. " Get up you look pathetic" Alice and I said together. She looked up to glare at us but instead she turned white again and started screaming. Which of course meant something is behind Alice and I. I turned around to find a giant eye ball staring me down. "Hey girls, do you think Percy will be mad if I kill his brother?" I asked. "nah, he shouldn't be too mad" Alice said sarcastically. "Good 'cus I'm gonna kick this things ass for the way its looking at me right now" I said to Alice while I took my hairclip off. It turned into a beautiful bronze sword named riptide. "since when do you have riptide, I never thought Percy would give you his sword?!" Alice stated in shock as she pulled out her sword to cover my back. "how about I explain when we aren't trying to kill a Cyclops." I said. Of course Twinkle started to scream again and just like Alice and I the Cyclops wanted her to shut up because at that moment it swung its arm and Twinkle went flying into a giant oak tree. Alice let out a shriek. "Alice check on Twinkle and get her away from here." I ordered her. "THORN LOOK OUT!" Alice screeched at me and then I knew why because something really hard hit me and I went soaring into a river. Big mistake on his part not only had he pissed me off and my hair easily proved that fact but he also threw me straight into one of my power sources, a river. "Alice, What color is the fire in my hair?" I asked her. (if im mad my hair catches on fire and is orange if im pissed its red and if im really pissed its blue. If im sad its purple if im really happy it glows a faint yellow p.s. the same things that happen to my hair happens to Zane's.) " oh shit it really pissed you off, Thorn your hair is neon blue!" Alice said a little intimidated. I took out my golden bow (a gift from my dad) and lit a few arrows on fire with my hair and let them soar threw the air toward the Cyclops. My plan worked as always, the Cyclops was distracted. I use the momentary distraction to my advantage, I pulled out riptide and slashed it strait threw the monsters chest. He fell almost landing on Alice and Twinkle, but then disintegrated into a million tiny golden pieces.


	3. i love my dad

Ch Ch.3 I love my dad

I ran to see if Alice and Twinkle were okay. "so guys what's the damage?" I asked impatiently. "nothing to bad a few bruises maybe a break" Twinkle said as Alice tried to calm her hysterics. " so what now?" Alice asked. "um…well…Thorn could always ask Apollo for a ride to camp." Twinkle suggested. "HADES NO!" I yelled at her and just as my hair had stopped burning it lit up orange again. "why not Thorn?" Alice asked me. " Um… I DON'T KNOW MAYBE IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH NOT WANTING TO ASK MY DADDY FOR A RIDE HOME LIKE A LITTLE KID!" I screamed at them. "c'mon Thorn do you really want to have to walk all the way back to camp its like what two states over?" Alice asked. " I hate you Alice" I told her as I grabbed a golden drachma and sent an iris message to Apollo. "hey kid what's up?" Apollo asked me. "um.. dad can you come get us or something?" "sure sweetie I'll be right there." Apollo said and disappeared, a few seconds later he appeared in front of us mazerati spyder and all. "hey dad." I said as I gave him a hug. "Thorn put out your hair its still orange." He said. I did what he said. "now what seems to be the problem ladies." He asked concerned "well we just killed a thirteen foot Cyclops, twinkle might have a broken ankle and we have no way to get to camp." I said sourly. Alice let out a high pitched screech then ran over to me and started bouncing up and down saying "guess what , guess what, guess what!" "WHAT!" I screamed at her a little irritated my hair turned orange again. "I just noticed to day is May thirteenth!" she screeched again. "OH.MY.GODS. We're fifteen today! I squealed as my hair glowed bright yellow. "I know!" she squealed back. " like oh my gods!" Apollo said like a teenage girl and flicked his wrist like he was gay. But then like any parent he went mushy "my babies are fifteen already, too bad Zane isn't here." Then a beautiful bright red and shiny black 2009 special edition camero was right in front of me. "happy birth day Thorn!" he said. "okay its just like the mazerati it's a sun chariot but you can turn that part on and off, oh, yeah I almost forgot it's a Saturn Sky when its in sports car mode." "I love you so much dad" I said as I gave him a big hug. "I love you too Thorn, now why don't you drive your friends back to camp and I'll meet you there." And then he and the mazerati were gone. "okay girls lets go" and we all hopped in and then we were off. "so thorn why do you have riptide, Percy didn't give it to you did he I mean I know yall have a thing for each other but would he really give you riptide?" Alice blurted out all in one breath. "will you shut up a second so I can tell you?" I said "he didn't give me riptide do you remember my aunt Zoë Nightshade?" " yes you look just like her, she was beautiful but didn't she die like two years ago?" Alice asked. " ya but shes the one who made riptide and before she died she gave me this hair clip it turns into riptide just like Percy's pen. So u see there are two riptide swords. "wow that's pretty cool Thorn." She said "so moving on to a new subject are you and Percy a thing or are yall just friends, wait do you want to be a thing?" she asked faster than I thought possible. "I don't really know Alice I mean id like to be a thing but I don't think he has a thing for me plus I think he and Annabeth might be a thing." I sighed "She has a thing for him but he doesn't like her." She said. "but he used to be crazy about her. I said in disbelief. "Thorn, honey when was the last time you were at camp?" she asked me "um.. two years this summer" I said confused. "well you haven't seen either of them in awhile. He doesn't like her anymore. She likes him but he likes YOU."


	4. camp sweet camp

Ch4 camp sweet camp

Ch4 camp sweet camp

I carefully landed and parked next to my dad in front of the big house. I looked around I was home, out of all the places my dad has taken me (including mount Olympus where I have my own house) or the places where my mom's island has been this camp is the only place that truly feels like home. My dad pulled a few strings and because Zane and I are the only campers who have two parents we have two cabins one for Apollo that we share with our idiot brothers and one for Calypso.(we stay in the Calypso cabin so that Alice and Percy can secretly spend the night.) so our cabin is the Calypso cabin built of sea shell and the base sets on a cloud on an island in the middle of the lake. You have to have a parent of the sky or of the sea in order to enter because you either have to fly to it or use the water to form stairs. "Alice will you take a walk with me?" I asked her hopefully. "Sure" she said catching my hint. As soon as we were out of ear shot of the adults she wouldn't shut up. "so, where is Percy, do you want to go find him, or do you want to go to the cabin, or do you want to train because I heard there is a game of capture the flag tomorrow night?" She asked me. "I was thinking about taking a swim to play with the water nixies and then going to the cabin to relax before our birthday dinner." I said to her. We were about half way to the lake when I saw him. He was sitting by the lake staring at the water that matched his beautiful eyes. He looked so perfect like he was a painting of an angel visiting earth instead of a half-blood fugitive hiding from monsters. "eeeeeeeep!" I screeched and then turned around quickly to make my escape. But Alice caught me turned me around and marched me to the lake. She stopped when I was fifteen feet from Percy when she ran to go find Annabeth and keep her distracted long enough for us to talk with out her bothering us. So I walked until I was about five feet behind him and then said "hey stranger" he jumped up sword in hand ready to strike. He dropped Riptide picked me up spun me around and kissed me passionately.


	5. annabeth isnt as smart as she looks

Ch5 Annabeth isn't as smart as she looks Ch5 Annabeth isn't as smart as she looks

He stopped kissing me only to pick me up and carry me to the lake where we continued. That is until Annabeth let out a blood curdling shriek. "I guess Alice couldn't keep her away any longer." I sighed. "I guess not, OH SHIT!" he said. "what's wrong?" I asked not being able to take my eyes off him long enough to look for myself. "she is coming over here and she looks pissed." He said clearly a little irritated. "GREAT SHE RUINS EVERYTHING!" I said a little pissed I could tell my hair was orange. "Babe, put your hair out I like it better when you have it black and red." (p.s. Thorns hair is really a Carmel brown like Zoë Nightshade's but Thorn can make herself look like whatever or whomever she wants so she makes her hair black with blood red streaks.) I put my hair out and continued kissing him on the bank. Annabeth came over. "Thorn get off him!" she shrieked and pulled me away from him by my hair. That pissed me off and I screamed so loud I swear you could have heard it on Olympus. She let go pretty quick because as soon as I started to scream my hair turned blue and burnt the crap out of her hand. She started to scream in pain. Apollo and Athena popped up out of thin air to see what happened. " THAT IS IT!" I yelled at her. "LETS GO!" "fine lets do this!" she said but obviously didn't have the guts to scream at me. She put her fists up and came at me. "you really aren't very smart are you, wise girl?" I asked As I blocked a really suckish punch. " Why do you say that?" she asked me. " because you are stupid enough to pick a fight with me." I said mocking her. Apollo looked at Athena and said "100,000 drachma on Thorn." Athena glared at Apollo and said "fine 200,000 on Annabeth." Alice came running up "what the Hades happened I head Thorn scream, what is the matter?" "well" Apollo said "Thorn kissed Percy, Annabeth pulled her hair for it, and now we are taking bets" "okay well how much on each?" Alice asked Apollo. "200,000 on each" he said. "okay well then make that 400,000 because I'm putting 200,000 down on Thorn." Twinkle came limping up and said "200,000 on Annabeth" "what the hades Twinkle!" Alice said. "what, Annabeth is my sister remember." Twinkle said. "so, Thalia is my sister but I still love Thorn more" " Um, girls the fight is starting." Apollo said. Annabeth came at me again I dodged another punch. "why don't you fight me like a woman, you whore." Annabeth said to me. "OH, HADES NO!" I screamed as I punched her in the face. I heard her nose break with a sickening crack. I did the most rude thing I could think of I walked over to Athena and said "you can take her to the big house now I'm done breaking your daughter." Athena had her off the ground and out of sight before I could blink. "so guys how much did we make?" I asked. "400,000 golden drachma" Alice said. "okay then, Alice, you get 100,000 Dad, you get 100,000 and I get 200,000. " why do you get 200,000?" Apollo asked me. "because I fought her and I want to give Zane 100,000 for his birth day." I told him. "Which reminds me, Alice I have a surprise for you in the garage behind the big house." I told her. "can I come, I have a surprise I need to give you." Percy asked. " I'd love for you to come but can you go get Zane first?" I asked him hopefully. "sure" "great, we will be waiting for yall in the garage."They got there a couple minutes after us. "okay" I said "everyone is here who wants to go first?" I asked. "okay, well I can't go because my present is in the cabin already." Alice said. "what is it?" I asked. " I got us a killer new sound system for the cabin it has two sub woofers 8 regular speakers and 6 surround sound speakers!" she said happy with herself. " oh my gods its gonna kick ass!" I said. "okay so who is next? " I asked. "I guess I'll go." Zane said " okay well first of all Happy Birthday Thorn! There is a baby Pegasus waiting for you in the stables." "thank you Zane you are the best brother ever!" I said happily. "Well that is really saying something considering you have like what fifty or sixty billion brothers?!" Alice exclaimed sarcasticly. " hey I wasn't done giving away presents!" Zane said demanding attention. " well, so sorry." I said "do proceed" He turned to Alice and told her to close her eyes. She closed them. Zane took out a beautiful necklace. It was a golden lightening bolt with a diamond 'A' in the middle. He put it on her and told her to open her eyes. Opened them. "I..I ..don't know what to say." She told him. "how about yes" he told her. "to what?" she asked "to being my girlfriend?" he said hopefully. "YES YES YES !" Alice said. Zane picked her up and kissed her. "Okay who is next?" I asked "I'll go next" Percy said. "okay Thorn, this is for you." It was a beautiful sea shell necklace with what I recognized to be a magic pearl in the middle. "oh my gods how on Olympus did u get your hands on a magic pearl?!" I asked "do you really have to ask, I mean my dad is Poseidon." He said "yeah" I said "and my mom is Calypso but I haven't seen a magic pearl since Zane and I were on ogygia with our mom when we were little, we all had one on a bracelet but someone Stoll them when we were in Olympus." "I can't tell you how much I love it thank you!" I said and then kissed him. " the pearl is even more special than you think. I have the other one on this necklace" he said and pointed to his neck. "if you ever need me or you just want to talk say 'Percy' and blow on the pearl it will show you where I am and what I'm doing if you need me to come say 'Bring me Percy' and it will automatically bring me strait to you." "thank you so much I love it and more importantly I love you." I said and gave him another kiss which for other peoples sake had to end far to soon for me. "okay looks like I'm going next." I said. "happy birth day Zane I love you big brother." "wait, wait I thought you are twins?!" Percy said. "dude, we are im older by like a minute and a half." Said Zane. "okay, I wasn't threw giving away presents!" I said copying Zane. "like I was saying happy birth day Zane here is 100,000 drachma, nock your self out." I said and threw the bag of coins at him. "close your eyes Alice." I said. She did. I couldn't help but read her mind and she was being really pissy about the fact that Zane and I had a flying car but she didn't. which ment she was going to love what I got her. I ran over to the big gray tarp and said open. When she did I pulled the tarp off of a storm cloud gray 2009 special edition miata. It had black leather interior and in perfect cursive it said Alice. Hanging from the mirror toward the dash board was a silver lightning bolt. Her license plates were black with silver writing and her license number said 2cute4u. "YOU GOT ME A CAR,THORN!" she screamed. "ya, duh, you like?" I asked "no, I love!" she said. " well prepare to love it more, guess what." I told her. "what" she said. "it flies" I said. "NO WAY! OH MY GODS I LOVE IT THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"she screamed


End file.
